


Peaches

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [12]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Grand Guestures, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Richie wants to ask Eddie to homecoming but it doesn't go as planned.-Day 12 - "Who could do this?"





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> rated b for big dumbass

Richie waited around the corner of the hallway and eyed Eddie's locker. Homecoming was coming soon and Richie finally figured out the absolute best way to ask Eddie out. It was sappy and cheesy and Richie knew Eddie would love it. When he'd told the group his plan he got completely encouragement to 'yes ask him out already!' but no one seemed to think his plan of to ask him out was the best. What did they know about love anyway?

Richie had set it all up last before they went home yesterday. It was a plate of whipped cream and peach slices on top with a note that said, 'You're sweet like peaches and cream. Would you be my date to the dance?"

He knew Eddie didn't go to his locker until noon but that was fine he could wait. It was noon now. He couldn't wait to see Eddie's reaction. It was impossible to say no after he saw what was waiting for him. He and Eddie had been in this awkward stage where they were best friends but also Richie really wanted to make out with him all the time.

Richie tensed up when he saw the smaller boy walking over to his locker. This was it. He was going to love it. Richie was going to come up behind him and then they were going to finally be together. They didn't even have to go to the dance. This was it. He'd waited-

"Ah! Who could do this?"

Shit.

Richie and everyone else in the hall watched in horror as a swarm of fruit flies spilled out of Eddie's locker and the smell of rotting dairy and fruit followed. Girls and guys alike started shouting and running from the hallway and as the swarm of flying bastards descended on them and poor Eddie stood and stared in horror at the rotten pile of slop in his locker. He once clean and tidy locker.

Richie considered turning and walking away and pretending this had nothing to do with him but he knew that would leave Eddie to clean out his failed attempt at love all by himself and he wasn't that mean. With his tail between his legs, he approached smaller boy, "Sorry."

Eddie rounded on him angerly, "You did this? What is wrong with you?"

Richie rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Yeah, I thought it would be romantic."

Eddie froze and eyed him suspiciously, "Why would you try to be romantic?"

Richie stuttered before reaching into the locker and pulling out the now soggy gross letter. Eddie yelled at him not to touch that but Richie held it out and let Eddie read it, "Sorry."

Eddie looked at the dripping note and back to Richie, "Will you clean this out?"

Richie sighed and nodded, "I didn't think this would happen it was only here overnight."

"Oh god, this was here all night! We shouldn't even be breathing this air!" Richie shrugged not sure what else to do. He felt like the world's biggest idiot right now, "Promise me you'll never do something like this again."

"Promise."

"Okay then, yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

Richie let the words bounce around him his head before he showed off his big toothy grin. Maybe this wasn't the worst plan in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
